Alexis Yeager
| image = | race = ~( ) | birthplace = | birthday = | age = 25 | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = Inventor Owner of Midgard | previous occupation = | team = Kannnagara | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Genesis City | relatives = Abel Yeager~(Paternal Father) Jessica Young~(Mother) Kūkan Makami~(Paternal Father/Uncle) | education = Genesis High School Ph.D.s in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering | signature skill = Deus ex Machina Manes in Machina | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | fanon story debut = Just Another Day }} :"An angel in a red skirt, and heavenly by the body." -Shingi Alexis Yeager also as Alex is a residing in Genesis City and stated as being one of the greatest minds in the city. She is the co-owner of the Midgard company as well as the daughter of the head of the Valhalla corporation. Aside from her job as an inventor, she is a member of the team Kannagara. Appearance Alexis's physical appearance could probably charm any man. Her skin is a rich complexion of white, straying from they pale components. Her hair is a golden yellow, a trait running heavily in her family, which lays access her shoulders reaching about to her rear upper thigh. Thanks to her hair, she has gain the moniker Golden Devil. A slender woman, standing at exactly six feet tall, weighing about one hundred and fifty pounds give or take. Alexis's eyes are a beautiful sky blue, which most like to say is her signature physical trait. Around her eye lids, are dark shades of black, which much like her hair is hereditary. Unlike anyone her age, Alexis is quite the busty girl when it comes down to her breast. A topic she does not like to talk about, but is often asked. Being a female in her mid twenties, Alexis would be the type to strive on her appearance. For her though, she could care less, which most people are surprised to hear. People tend to compare her or often mistake her to that of a supermodel. In actuality, Alexis would rather wear a white tee and move on with her day, rather than being all covered up by clothing. She has even went far as stating "If I could, I would go naked. I feel smothered in all that damned clothing." On numerous occasions, she is seen wearing literally only her underwear around the house. Only getting dressed when leaving, or when people she rarely knows comes around. Because Alexis has a life outside of her house, she has no choice but to put something on to wear. Her general outside appearance consists of a sleeveless dark blue top, with a "V" shape coming down the middle revealing just bits of her breast. On her bottom she wears a pear white skirt, that comes to about her mid thigh. On her arms, are dark blue sleeved accessories that are used to make up for her sleeveless top. When tying her hair up into a ponytail, she tends to utilize the a black bow to keep it tied up. However, on different occasions, the bow has seen to be a different color each time. Personality Alexis normally has a look of neutrality on her face at all times but someone can tell how she feels at the moment in the tone of her voice. Alexis has a voice that is equally beautiful to her looks and tone shifts in her voice can definitely tell her mood. To put it simply, Alexis is a dice with many faces so to speak; most of the time Alexis is a very stern but well-mannered woman that is normally concerned with her own work than most others. Known to be a genius, Alexis is quite adept in most areas of scientific study, her personal specialties are electrical and mechanical engineering. Her love for this causes her to pour her pride into each of her inventions. While seen as great to others like her. Her intelligence has placed her so far out of touch with others that he can barely function in normal conversation, making her a very awkward individual in social situations. This dysfunction appears as a complete lack of understanding regarding social procedure, niceties, and the general rules of conversation. Alexis has no concept of small talk. Often stated as being an Introvert, Alexis is rarely seen around others or in a large group. Herself stating that she intensely value the few friends she has. When it comes to her friends, she would readly harm another for just talking bad about them. During missions she has been known to put mission completion before the life of her allies but on rare occasions she will put herself up for sacrifice before her allies. When out "observing the world" as she calls it. She is usually silent and doesn’t speak, Alexis prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She also doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learn she uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She also makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She also uses quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. She is also quite the puppeteer with people if he wants to of course. Secretive, she does not tell anything that he knows without something of equivalent value of course. Alexis shows literally no emotion to most people and remains an enigma due to her secretive nature and her lack of general feelings. Alexis at times have been known to be obsessive, when she finds something that he is interested in, she will do whatever she can to obtain it, and will continue to pursue it until she does. The only thing that will stop her is if her life is in danger. She has been stated as a loving woman who adores children, and despises mothers who don't love their children, often leading her to deal with said mother. She has shown to be very affectionate and protective of those she likes and glares ill-intently at anyone who she deems a threat to them. Her mood can completely change if you give her a little alcohol, stated as being a super light weight. Alexis has been known to avoid alcohol for the most part. Just the smallest swig of alcohol for her can result in her turning into a one person party involved with jokes, laughter, sensuality and even signs of emotion on her face. But that is all followed by a nasty hangover the next morning. Interestingly enough, Alexis also has a rather sensual side to her that she uses in rather unemotional words rather than telltale body movements. When she's not in that sensual mood and men seem to stare at her "package" she can get easily annoyed. This usually results with a powerful Axe-Kick to the head. History Alexis is stated as having a rather unique birth and is stated as being a medical mystery to medical professionals, stated as having three parents. Born to Abel Yeager and Jessica Young. After getting married, much to the dismay of her brother Robert Young. The two moved from their home town to Genesis City. Starting a small business, the two lived a moderate peaceful life, while dealing with the occasional hollow attacks. A few year after their business boomed, the two wanted to have a child. While returning home, the two were greeted by Jessica's brother, who stated he moved to city to help them out. Surprised and confused, the the invited him over and told him of their plan to have a child, causing him to become enraged and left. A few days later while spending a night together, they were attacked by Robert who appeared to have been fused with a hollow. Knocking Abel away, wounding him in the process. He then proceeded to attack his sister, having his way with her before being inturned attacked and greatly wounded by Abel, fleeing mere moments later. Abel passing out moments later. Upon awakening a week later in the hospital, he found his left eye and arm was gone. Quickly getting up, and looking for his wife he was greeted by her. As she set in a wheelchair next to him, happy she was okay he hugged her. Happy and sad, set informed him that she was pregnant. The two, chose to carry the child to term, stating that they would love the child. Nine months later, they were attacked again by a unique hollow who attempted to take Jessica, but was stopped by a shinigami. The hollow fleeing to Hueco Mundo, the stress of the attack caused her to go into labor. Hours later giving birth to the infant Alexis. Running a genetic test on the child, the doctors found that the child had the genetic parents. Jessica being the mother and Abel along with another being the biological fathers. Even more so, instead of having a double helical structure like most, she instead had a triple helical structure. Unknown what effects this would have on the child, the doctors attempted to convince the two to allow the to study the child. The two agreed, with the condition that they keep it a secret and join their company. To which they agreed to. Despite the nature of Alexis birth, the two loved her. Upon the age of three, the young Alexis began to show signs of high intelligence. The family and doctors choosing the nurture her intelligence while providing her with a fun environment. The young Alexis showing great skill in engineering, building her first robot at the age of four. As years passed, her knowledge continued to grow often helping her parents with the company which had also grown. Reaching the age of seven, she began to manifest unique abilities, later determined to be similar to that of fullbring. Her unique abilities began to draw hollows to her, leading to her finding about about what her parents were. With the help of her parents and a family friend, she learned to control her abilities, strengthening them as the years passed. During a trip home she was attacked by a hollow that stated it was here to take her back to her family. Confused, she attempted to defend herself only to be beaten and nearly taken, before her mother appeared protecting her. With her mother wounded, her power exploded, killing the hollow. Upon getting her mother to the hospital, she found that her mother would not be able to walk again, as well as learned the true nature of her birth. Unfazed by the nature of her birth, she promised her mother that she would always protect those she loved. Eventually graduating from Genesis High school at the top of her class, she enrolled at Genesis College. During a trip to the campus, sensing a hollow, going after it she came in contact with Kaname Soga. Upon defeating the hollow, she quickly left only to meet him again at the campus. Interested, she joined up with him in his choice to protect the city, eventually joining the group Kannagara. Using her family's company as a base, group opened up their own small company. Equipment *'Yeager Bracelet': A relic and family heirloom given to her by her father, stating it to be proof of their heritage. It appears as a simple silver bracelet, engraved on the bracelet are the phrases Himmel Liebchen Ewigkeit - Für Gott und Iht (German for; Heaven's Beloved Eternity - All for God and Her) and Spiritus Ubi Vult Spirat (German for; The Spirit Spreads Wherever it Wants). Upon awakening her fullbring, the bracelet became a focus for her abilities. Upon digging into her family's past, she learned about her great grandfather being a Quincy, and that the bracelet acted as his cross. *'Surtr' (黒い(くろい) Kuroi, German and Japanese for; Black): Also known as S.A.-001 one of her first creations after leaving Sovereign. Created using her knowledge in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, composed of Soul-made Silver. Taking the form of a relatively simple red bladed katana with a black hilt. Being the first of her created weapons, it is her most used and sentimental one. Once Reishi is channeled into it the sword, the blade begins to produce Reishi flames. Like normal flames, the flames produced by it are capable of burning objects in the human world as well as spiritual based objects. Once the sword runs out of Reishi, it becomes inert for a short period of time. She has stated that it is "temperamental" at times, which is the reason it becomes inert, while the others do not. *'Thrudgelmir' (強さ哮咆哮(つよさほうこう) Tsuyosa Hōkō German for; Strength Yeller, Japanese for; Power Roar): Also known as S.A.-002 is a weapon created by Alexis, composed of Soul-made Silver. Stated as being one of her only defensive weapon that she has created. Thrudgelmir takes the form of two large floating shields and two large gauntlets. She has stated that she is able to control the two shields with a simple thought. The shields as well as the gauntlets have been stated to be capable of withstanding a cero at point blank, with no damage to her or the shield. Unlike her other weapons, she does not need to flow reishi into it, to produce its effects. *'Thor' (雷(かみなり) Kaminari, German and Japanese for; Thunder): Also known as S.A.-003 is a weapon created by Alexis, composed of Soul-made Silver. It takes the form of a ornate guandao, the blade extending from a dragon's mouth. Once Reishi is entered into Thor, it awakens, which is signified by the eyes of the dragon glowing. It becomes capable of producing and conducting electricity. With each swing, strike or trust, a bolt of lightning is released. Like all her weapons, the more Reishi that she puts into it, the longer it remains active. *'Sleipnir' (空中滑走俊足(つるつる) Kūchūkassō Shunsoku, German for; The Slipper, Japanese for; Gliding Swift Horse): Also known as S.A.-004 is one of many weapons created by Alexis that combines her knowledge of engineering with her Quincy heritage. Like most of her weapons, Sleipnir is made up of Soul-made Silver. It takes the form of simple thigh high black boots. Both boots possess a single white line, running out the outward side. *'Odin' (烈しい(げきれつ) German for; Furious, Japanese for; Tempestuous) Also known as S.A.-012 is a weapon created by Alexis, composed of Soul-made Silver. Odin takes the form of two simple black handguns. Upon flowing Reishi into the two, they become capable of rapidly firing super condensed Reishi bullets. If loaded with normal bullets, once fired, the impact and damage produced by it is greatly increased. Alexis has stated that she can charge the guns to increase their output. *'Freyja' (淑女(しゅくじょ) shukujo German and Japanese for; The Lady): Also known as S.A.-013 is a outfit created by Alexis, composed of Soul-made Silver. Stated as being one of her only defensive weapon that she has created. Unlike her other created items, Freyja is stated able being the most elegant of them as well as the most beautiful. While all of her other weapons are states as being "rigid", Freyja is described as being "A Feather In the Wind". It appears as an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Along with a pair of shoulder length black gloves and thigh high white boots. Developed after learning about her family and studying the Quincy ability. Like all of her items, Feryja's abilities are activated, by flowing reishi into. Which become evident as a crystal forms, protruding from her collarbone. Feryja is stated as being able to greatly increase her strength and speed. Allow her to match a Shinigami. Aside from its strength and speed enhancement, Freyja is know to greatly increase her defense when needed, though not as great a Thrudgelmir. At anytime, she can harden a specific part of it to block incoming attacks. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Known to be able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a young age. As the years progressed, she has been able to refine her senses. Being able to tell in what direction they are in, and at a significant distance. She was able to sense the spiritual pressure of Kaname Soga before even meeting him. Average Spiritual Energy: Like the other members of Kannagara, Alexis has a high spiritual pressure. Alexis, being an incredibly powerful combatant that can easily take on several hollows. Her power comes not only from her natural inclination towards spiritual energy, granted to her by her unique ability to passively absorb Reishi. Reishi Absorption: An abilities possessed by all Quincy, Alexis is able to draw in Reishi from her surroundings. A unique trait, Alexis's is stated to passively absorb Reishi, which is stored in her body. She has stated that while this is an effect of her latent Quincy abilities. Her fullbring is also the cause, evident by her fullbring making use of the stored reishi. In addition to this, she has stated that while this helps her. Her body is only able to hold so much at a time before it begins to negatively effects her. To circumvent this, when her body reaches its max, she usually expels the excess reishi into the Norn Stone. *'Reishi Chains': By manipulating her internal Reishi she is able to create chains which she can use to attack or bind opponents. The chains once created, the chains appear from her body in blinding speeds. The strength of the chains as stated by her is equal to the about of Reishi put into them. Martial Arts Practitioner: While not her most preferred method of fighting. She is a Martial Arts practitioner and a damned good one at that. Known to be fast and precise possessing incredible speed, exceptional balance, agility and grace. She knows full well that within close range, her speed, skill and combat style make her extremely dangerous and deadly, and takes a particular pleasure in this fact, she will try to take advantage of this any chance she gets. Master Inventor: Out of all of her more casual skills, Alexis's skill as an engineer is yet to be matched, stated as being the best in Genesis City. Her engineering skill and know-how of robotics and engineering is unmatched by great distances. Alexis can literally put together a machine in minutes that would take other engineers days, sometimes weeks. Her knowledge of knowing where goes to what and what goes to where is something that can only be matched by a supercomputer. Alexis was responsible for designing the final, and most difficult part of the Mímir, advanced computer that was designed and made by sovereign. At the end, the Mímir could infiltrate nearly any system, detect spiritual energies as well as store vast amounts of information all in one collection. Fast Regeneration: A result of her unique helical structure, Alexis's body heals much faster then that of a normal human. Stated ad being three times faster the normal. She is able to increase the speed of her regeneration by channeling Reishi though the intended location. Enhanced Strength: Another feature of her unique genetic structure. She is known to be much stronger the a normal human. Stated as being able to crush metal with ease. Her strength can be further increased by channeling Reishi though her body. Fullbring Deus ex Machina (神機械, Kamikikai; Japanese for; God Machine; Latin for; God from the Machine): is the name of Alexis's Fullbring, it is activated through, the bracelet given to her by her father. Upon the activation her fullbring, the phrase ' Himmel Liebchen Ewigkeit - Für Gott und Iht' will begin to glow, then vanish from the bracelet. Moments later, she gains two hologaraphic pauldrons that floats a distance away from her shoulders. On each pauldron are numbers. Deus ex Machina, in Alexis's words "feeds of reishi". Most notably, the reishi her body absorbs. With each use of her abilities, Deus ex Machina will consume a set amount of reishi. As it does, the numbers on the Pauldrons will decrease. It will then convert the reishi into a unique form of reishi that appears silver in color. She has stated that once the numbers hit zero, her full bring will deactivate. She has stated that despite Deus ex Machina and Manes in Machina coming from the same base and have basically being the same. She is able unable to use the two in conjunction with one another. Stating that something is preventing her from doing so. *'Divine Cross': One of the more well known abilities of her Fullbring. Using this ability, she is able to create a unique cross that is stated as being composed up of a metallic reishi. The created cross appears more as a pentacle then an actual cross, silver in color with a blue eye like center piece. While not appearing to have any offensive abilities in itself, it's true abilities are shown when in comes in contact with a machine. Once it does, the cross will began to transform into a liquid like state and cover said machine. This not only changes the weapons appearance, but greatly increases its abilities, as well as awaken new ones. Alexis has stated that, while this can be use on any machines. Only specially crafted ones gains the largest effect, as well as handle the newly gained strength. While other machines will break after a given time. In addition, she stated that only one cross can be created at a time, even if it has already be used to "upgrade" and object. In order to create a new one, she must get rid of the previous one. **'Enhanced Surtr': When enhanced with a Divine Cross, Surtr under goes a unique and simple change. Transforming form a katana to a blade of pure black flame. The flames produced by this is stated as being ten times hotter then its base version. Aside of the physical changes, it is able to produce several unique effects. ***'Children of Fire' (子供火,Kodomohi Lit: Children of Fire): With a single swing of Surtr, she is able to send a massive wave of flames at a target. The flames themselves appearing as an army of storming demons. **'Enhanced Odin': When enhanced with a Divine Cross,Odin under goes the most notable changes if all her weapons. Changing from two guns, two large handheld energy cannons. Despite their large size, Alexis is able to wield it as if it was still he size if its base form. Aside of the physical changes, it is able to produce several unique effects. ***'Gungnir' (横揺れ, Yokoyure, Japanese for; Saying, Norse for; Swaying One): Channeling the energy into the cannons, she is able to fire two large blasts of pure energy at a target. She has show the ability to change the direction of the blast, even after firing them. **'Enhanced Sleipnir':When enhanced with a Divine Cross, Sleipnir undergoing the least changes then her other weapons. Simply gaining a light blue-green glow as she moves. ***'Bifröst' (水明, Suimei, Japanese for; Norse for; Shimmering Path): By channeling the unique energy of Deus ex Machina around her and creating a vial. Upon getting getting a location in her sight, she lunges forward, faster then an normal eye can process. Often appearing a shimming light as she moves to her intended location. **'Enhanced Thor':When enhanced with a Divine Cross, Thor under goes a unique and simple change. Turning into a dual bladed guandao. Aside of the physical changes, it is able to produce several unique effects. ***'Mjölnir' (落雷, Rakurai, Japanese for; Thunderbolt, Norse for; That which Smashes): By pointing Thor into the sky and swinging it around. She is able to excite the Reishi in the air. Then by bringing it down in a striking motion, she is able to direct a bolt of lighting towards an opponent. *'Machine Space' (マシン間, Mashinma): Stated as being a more passive ability, regardless if her fullbring is activate or not. Alexis is able to access a unique space, similar to a Shinigami's Inner World. In this unique world, she usually stores her weapons, so she can call upon them at anytime. She had stated that she does not have to physically enter the world to retrieve said weapon, as it materializes near her or on her body. *'Divine Eye' (天目, Tenme): By channeling the reishi created by Deus ex Machina into her eyes. She is able to greatly increases the range and distance that she is able to see. Aside from this boost, she gains the ability to not only see in the dark, but see the body temperature of living things. *'Divine Light' (天佑, Tenyū Lit; Divine Aid) :By releasing the unique reshi produced by Deus ex Machina. She's capable of deploying a field of healing energy. However, the field is know to affect all things that enters. As a result of this, she rarely uses it when an enemy in around. Manes in Machina (精霊の機械(せいれいきかい)Seirei no Kikai, Latin for; Ghost in the Machine, Japanese for; Spirit of the Machine): is the name of Alexis's Fullbring, it is activated through, the bracelet given to her by her father. Upon the activation her fullbring, the phrase Spiritus Ubi Vult Spirat will begin to glow, then vanish from the bracelet. Not undergoing a great physical change, her blue eyes simply changes, becoming green in color. Manes in Machina's ability is stated to be a reverse of a fullbingers ability to pull out an objects soul. Using it, she is able to insert a fragment of her soul into an object. In during so, producing several different and unique effects depending on the object her soul is infused into. At anytime she is able to recall the fragment of her soul. In addition, if the object is destroyed, the fragment automatically returns to her. She has stated that she is able to create up to four fragments at a time. She has stated that despite Manes in Machina and Deus ex Machina coming from the same base and have basically being the same. She is able unable to use the two in conjunction with one another. Stating that something is preventing her from doing so. *'Machine Clones' (マシン黒影, Mashinkokuei; Lit: Machine Silhouette): One of her most used abilities, by entering a soul fragment into an object, then with a simple gesture. Said object will begun to pull in energy and materials from the surrounding area into it. Forming a near perfect copy of her. Though unlike her actual self, the clone is unable to use any of her fullbring abilities, except the ability to absorb Reishi. She can outfit the clone with her created weapons. *'Machine Synchronization' (マシン同期式,Mashindōkishiki): After entering a fragment into a machine, she is able to control it as if it was part of her own body. **'Hacking' (不正アクセス,Fuseiakuseu): A relatively simple ability. upon entering a fragment into a computer, she is able to hack said computer. Trivia